Modern VS Traditional
by Croup
Summary: The hard smacks caused Gai to fall farther across the expanse of Kakashi's firm thighs, and the green material of his tights stretched even further over his rump. -- KakaGai. Spanking.


Gai smiled widely, and an audible ping accompanied the flash of his pearly teeth. "Ah, Kakashi, I've finally found you. This time I've devised a challenge I'll surely beat you at!"

With a bored expression, Kakashi turned his eyes away from his book for a moment to regard his self-proclaimed rival. " . . . Oh? Gai, I'm in the middle of a very good chapter right now . . . "

"Aha! You only say that because you know you'll lose," Gai replied with a friendly, yet challenging, grin.

The two Jounins were up high on one of Konoha's rooftops, a tall building located downtown. Kakashi had positioned himself there to get some privacy for his reading, but he should've known Gai would find him eventually--no matter where he secluded himself. The man could track like a stubborn bloodhound.

Kakashi sighed once and flipped his book closed. Sometimes it was easier to deal with Gai by accepting his challenges quickly to get them over with, rather than have the other man peck away at him over the course of however many days/weeks/months it'd take Kakashi to finally give in. "Very well, Gai. What did you have in mind?"

Gai's teeth gleamed again. "We are both quite well-known for our different attitudes towards life. I am well-known as a staunch supporter of traditional values, while you, rival, are renowned for sporting a very modern outlook. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, I don't know if I would call it modern, exactly . . . and renowned . . . ?"

"Nevertheless! In this sense it can be said we are almost complete opposites. My idea for this challenge is . . . " and here Gai looked about furtively, before pointing two fingers at each other in opposing directions. "We switch."

Kakashi blinked. "Switch?"

"Yes! We swtch attitudes! For one day, I shall be the height of modernity! And you, you shall be as traditional as the Hokage monument." Gai nodded to himself, quite proud of this challenge. He'd outdone himself this time. "And whoever is better at adopting the other's values, wins."

Kakashi considered. If he went along with this . . . but, then . . . that would mean a whole day without Icha Icha . . . "Instead of an entire day, why don't we go a bit shorter? Perhaps half an hour?" he asked hopefully.

Gai appeared to give it some thought, before he harumph-ed and crossed thick, spandex-clad arms over his Jounin vest. "Very well, rival. But . . . you must be very traditional for the next half hour."

Kakashi closed his one exposed eye in the closest approximation he had to a smile. "Very well, Gai. Shall we start now?"

"Yes!" Gai nodded. "No, wait." Gai reversed himself. "I must achieve proper character!" He took a deep breath and, bringing his fingers to his temples, started muttering, "Modern, modern, modern . . . "

Gai seemed to be concentrating very hard. Kakashi shifted a bit as he waited. His book sat exposed, and woefully unread, on the roof's ledge. A page had been tucked in to mark Kakashi's place. Oh, the sacrifices he made for the sake of rivalry sometimes.

Finally, Gai shook himself out of it. "Alright! I am ready! I am now a man of hip, modern outlooks!" he declared, flashing Kakashi a quick thumbs-up.

"And I suppose I'm a man of firm, traditional values," Kakashi returned in kind, though somewhat less enthusiastically. Still, it wasn't too hard to play Gai's games once you got the hang of them. He'd already decided on exactly what he'd do once the game started. Something that would, perhaps, make Gai think twice before issuing another challenge so soon.

Gai's teeth could have blinded a lesser man. Few things made him happier than challenging his rival and, more importantly, having his challenge accepted. It was truly the manliest of pursuits. "Excellent, I will allow you to proceed first then. And . . . GO!"

Seconds later, Maito Gai found himself tossed face-down across the lap of his esteemed rival, Hatake Kakashi.

"Um . . . rival?" Gai questioned uneasily.

"What could be more traditional than a firm, over the knee spanking?" Kakashi explained. He patted Gai's muscled rump pleasantly. He noticed in passing that the green material clung to the man's rear quite provocatively. Each buttock was snugly wrapped and defined by the tight spandex.

"Er . . . now rival, really . . . " Gai started, before a sudden -SWAT!- cut him off. "Ooh!"

Kakashi had banished his inspection of his colleague's rear-end to the back of his head, and begun spanking the brawny bottom before him. He utilized sharp, sudden swats that surprised the other Jounin, catching him off guard.

"Ergh! K-Kakashi . . . don't you think I'm too old for this sort of . . . oof!" Gai grunted as the stinging slaps burned their way into his manly butt.

"But Gai, traditional values tell us that one is never too old for a good spanking," Kakashi replied, raising his gloved hand for another volley of whacks. "Isn't that what the Sandaime always used to say, when he'd take you, I, Asuma, or any of the other jounins across his knee?"

"Youch! Ahh, er, I suppose that's true, but . . . " Gai was at a loss for arguments as his backside was thoroughly trounced. He himself was a touted devotee of corporal punishment, of course. Sometimes he even used it to help train his student, Rock Lee, though the unfortunately stern discipline was always coupled with an abundance of acceptance and love. At that age, a swat to the backside is easy for a boy to understand.

But he himself hadn't been spanked since he was a teenager! And now here he was, a grown man, slung butt-up over his rival's lap getting punished like a genin! He could feel his ass heating up, and he couldn't help but squirm slightly as Kakashi continued the embarassing spanking. His brawny buns flexing under the copy-ninja's blows.

Kakashi picked up speed as he began to strike all over Gai's athletic rump. The man had a solid backside. It was battle hardened just like the rest of his body, through years of intense combat and strenuous training. His buttocks barely jiggled or bounced within the confines of his tights, but instead seemed to almost absorb the spanks. This ass was clearly built for punishment. Kakashi was glad he was wearing gloves. He'd probably be hurting his hand on the rock-hard glute muscles otherwise.

The hard smacks caused Gai to fall further across the expanse of Kakashi's firm thighs, and the green material of his tights stretched even further over his rump. The fabric drew completely taut across his buttocks, until there wasn't even a wrinkle to break the illusion of green-painted ass. It even worked itself up the man's crack, neatly wedging and seperating each ass-cheek into it's own distinct mound of spankable flesh. Every spasm of pain, ripple of glute, and clench of muscle could be observed plainly through the tight fabric.

If Kakashi had known that copying Gai's spanking technique with his Sharingan would prove so handy, he'd have done it much sooner. It'd been a simple whim when he'd used it that day--glancing at Gai taking Lee over his knee on a training ground stump, and beating his student's toned little rump. Now Kakashi could thrash Gai's muscular butt as if he'd been doing it all his life, thanks to the copying power of the bloodline ability.

Perhaps this talent could be useful in other areas, too. Naruto had been a little out of hand lately. Perhaps his whiskered student would be less stubborn if he was flipped over his sensei's knee, and those glaring orange pants of his thrust down his hips. Then Naruto's bare, rounded butt could be subject to some much needed, stinging genin discipline . . .

Snapping back from his daydreams, Kakashi shook his head. Spanking Naruto? Maybe this 'traditional' attitude he was adopting was affecting his thinking more than he'd thought. Hmm. . . . Oh well.

He came back to the discipline at hand. He could tell that Gai was already struggling not to cry out, or thrust his hands back to protect himself from further discipline. Kakashi had little fear of Gai trying to do that, however. Gai's manly pride would never allow it, even if his beefy ass was strapped for days on end.

It was all playing out much like in Book V, Chapter XIII of Icha Icha. Of course, in that volume it had been a petite young lady getting her panty-clad bottom spanked, rather than a strappingly built adult male Jounin. Still, the principles appeared to work the same regardless of age, build, or gender.

"Oo--Ooooh!" Gai at last allowed himself to let out as a particularly heavy whack momentarily flattened his left cheek. He hoped the sound wouldn't carry to the busy street below. "Rival, this is very--ungh!--unorthodox! Ow . . . I'm not sure you could even call this traditional!"

Kakashi nodded deliberately. "I agree, Gai. There is one key ingredient still missing . . . " His hand inched forward to grasp hold of the waistband to Gai's tights. "If we were strictly following tradition, you'd be getting this on bare skin."

"What? No! I--" But it was too late. With a firm yank, Gai's tights were down, and his powerfully built, reddened rump visible to all who happened to be above roof level that day. Kakashi let the material snap tight, right below the curve of Gai's backside. It supported the two buttocks, pressing them up and presenting them appealingly for further punishment.

Surveying the two healthy tanned, newly exposed, globes--now colored a rosy pink--with a careful eye, Kakashi decided that they clearly had not been spanked nearly enough. He also noted a complete lack of any discernible tanline, which he stored away for future reference. He didn't wait for further protests from the man before continuing his blistering punishment on the hot-headed Jounin.

"Auugh!" Gai groaned, caught off guard by the sharp increase in pain. Getting spanked on a clothed rump, no matter how thinly clad, was far different from getting it on naked flesh. He balled his hands into fists as he took the powerful, stinging swats, and his ass-cheeks dimpled as he clenched them together firmly, willing himself not to give in to the mounting heat in his rear.

"Besides . . . no offense, but . . . no 'hip, modern man' would wear an outfit like yours, anyway, Gai," Kakashi said conversationally as he gave hard slaps, swats, and spanks to the other man's nude rump. He was giving Gai was getting a fiery backside to match his fiery personality. He paused momentarily to tug Gai's pants further down his legs, leaving them to gather around his leg warmers. Yep, definately no tan lines. "For the sake of our contest, you're better off without them. Until the half hour's over anyway, hm?"

Gai flushed as more of browned body was exposed. When he'd challenged Kakashi to be traditional, this hadn't been what he'd expected! But, even as his face heated in embarrasment at his naked state, his bushy eyebrows drew together in a determined grimace. Just because he was getting spanked like a child--did not mean he would act like one!

Yes, he would moan and yelp from the pain, of course. There was no way around that. BUT! There would be no crying, begging, or pleas for mercy coming from his lips. He would take the spanking staunchly, like the proud Jounin and sensei that he was. If he did not . . . he would do five hundred pushups! Followed by five hundred knee presses! Followed by, er, ONE THOUSAND SQUATS! It didn't matter that squats would stretch out, and further inflame, the spanked areas of his beaten rump. That was a sacrifice Gai was willing to make.

As the spanking went on though, Gai found even his firm resolve beginning to crumble. Kakashi was landing blows all over his glowing ass with the strength and skill expected from an elite Jounin. His lean arms, deceptively strong, struck hard and true every time, over and over again, until it felt like the masked shinobi was raising blisters on Gai's punished flesh with every new swat.

"Oooh! Ohh ... Owaaaauugh!" Gai couldn't hold back his groans anymore, and soon they came spilling out of his open mouth, forced from his powerful lungs by rapid-fire swats to his backside. He twisted his body and jerked his naked hips, not to avoid the blows raining down on him, but rather because the pain gave him no other choice. His hot-blooded body needed to somehow respond to the burning agony in his rear, and so Gai fell back on reflexive jerks and twitches. He balled his fists harder, the knuckles turning white. Through all this, he made no effort whatsoever to cover, move, or protect his backside--but rather kept it stubbornly in the line of fire as it continued to be spanked. If anything, he placed it more firmly in the path of Kakashi's biting blows. Stubborn tenacity to prove himself to his rival overrode his common sense.

He was lucky that his baritone grunts didn't quite reach street level, or draw any curious eyes skywards. Any passing villager would have quite an eyeful if just they looked up. The two eccentric jounins, Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai, up to yet another absurd contest. Gai with his green tights drawn down to his calves, browned legs flexing and wincing, while the red curve of his muscled ass was methodically spanked. And Kakashi of all people doing the spanking. As it was, the two were only spotted by a few passing ANBU, who wisely chose not to interrupt the two in their newest . . . contest of skill. Or whatever it was they were doing. It was Gai and Kakashi. Gai and Kakashi were weird.

More grunts and moans accompanied the sound of gloved hand spanking bare flesh. As Gai's rump became more heated, so did his struggles. He kicked his tanned legs out, and vigorously squirmed and wriggled his body. He'd clench his ass tightly at one spank, only to staunchly release the tension and let the globes relax for the next, stubbornly letting the maximum burn settle in. Gai's struggles closely resembled the pained wrigglings of the man's own genin, Rock Lee--when the boy was feeling the hot blows of a youthful spanking on his own set of tanned, pert cheeks. Like student, like sensei.

Finally, after checking the position of the sun, Kakashi ended the hard spanking, and Gai's (youthful!) struggles were at last allowed to stop. Leaping to his feet immediately, Gai clutched one hot buttock with each hand, the red burning flesh swelling in his hands as he gripped it firmly. Puffing his cheeks out, Gai rubbed the flesh of his backside, letting his breath out in a low whistle. "You have quite a surprising amount of skill with discipline, rival," he said with a pained smile, giving Kakashi a rather impressed look.

"I simply observed the best at work." Kakashi replied simply, choosing not to admit just how much of Gai's technique he'd utilized against the other man.

"Ahhh . . . " Gai rubbed his rump harder as he stood, allowing his calloused palms to dispel as much pain as they were able. "Receiving a bare bottom spanking like that . . . Nostalgic! Reminds me of my former youthful days . . . "

"Er . . . right." Kakashi said, momentarily distracted. Gai hadn't pulled his pants up yet, and there was a certain . . . something, swinging inbetween his legs that Kakashi had never got a close look at before. He privately rubbed out his theory that Gai used a sock inside his tights, replacing it with a new theory. The bulge was 100 Gai.

"But," Gai continued, raising one corrective finger. "You made a few mistakes, rival." He still made no move to pull his pants up. The village breeze felt delightfully cool on his punished backside.

"I did?"

"Yes." Gai said, teeth gleaming. "First of all, what were your reasons for spanking me?"

Kakashi allowed himself a moment of thought. "Um . . . Because . . . " Deep introspection. " . . . I felt like it."

"That was your first error!" Gai nodded, twice. "There should always be a strong reason for discipline, some error or wrong-doing which must be corrected. Because you feel like it simply doesn't cut it!"

"Ah . . . " Kakashi said, "I see . . . " He eyed his Icha Icha, still lying just a scant few feet away. If he could make it to his book, perhaps he could convince Gai not to go through on his part of the challenge for a few days.

"And the other mistake you made, rival . . . " Gai had an odd expression on his face. Almost a smirk. Very un-Gai-like. "Was forgetting that it was my turn to proceed next, and what revenge I might take on you."

Kakashi blinked. "Hm?"

"Which should I use . . . A strap perhaps? I could borrow one from Asuma, he always has a few lying around . . . Or perhaps I could borrow a thick cane from the Hokage's private collection? They're only gathering dust right now . . . "

"Er, Gai . . . " Kakashi tried to cut him off. "Remember the rules. Do you really think any of these implements have any value to a modern man . . . ?"

Gai rubbed his square chin, that same smirk still present on his manly face. "Ahaha . . . I believe all of these implements still enjoy regular usage in Suna, Kakashi. And they are our allies, are they not? Our very modern allies!"

"Suna, modern?"

"Of course! You wouldn't insult an ally of Konoha by describing them as old-fashioned, would you?"

"Er, now I'm not so sure about this, Gai . . . "

"Nonsense!" Gai exclaimed, pulling his green pants up over his ruby rump, wincing as the material snugly covered both beaten buttocks. "You won't mind if I test both of them out on you, will you? To gauge the efectiveness of each."

"Uh . . . "

"Bare-butt, of course."

Kakashi swallowed. Oh dear.


End file.
